Oliver's Keeper
by bobafettt
Summary: Emily Whiles had the perfect life, good grades, great friends, a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and Cedric Diggory all to herself. Find out what happens when her perfect world comes crashing down and the only person there to pick her up again is someone she never expected it to be.


"Mum!" a young girl called as she ran down the stairs, a large trunk thumping on each step behind her. The girl pushed the heavy wood box out the front door, before running back inside "MUM!" she hollered up the stairs again, getting more and more impatient with every moment her mother didn't show up. "We're going to be late and miss the train if you don't hurry up" She yelled just before a middle aged blonde woman appeared at the top of the stair case, her arms rested on her chest.

"I swear, if I hear you yell about being late one more time, Emily, you will not be going to Hogwarts this year. The blasted thing doesn't leave till tomorrow" she spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "Honestly girl, you are your fathers daughter"

Emily pouted, kicking the floor slightly "It's Em, and I am not anything like my father" she said, brushing a piece of unruly red hair out of her face. 'okay, maybe I am a little like my dad' she thought, taking a quick look in the mirror. She examined her fiery hair, going every which way, her pale green eyes, the freckles that kissed her cheeks and nose. Her skin was a milky white, and her figure was petite. When Emwas done with the mirror she looked over to a near photo of her family that was on the wall. She smiled as she looked at her father, with the same eyes, hair and freckles waving excitedly, her younger brother, who resembled their mother, perched on his shoulders.

"Willy" she called up again "Weren't you packed weeks ago? what's taking so long?" Emasked, taking a seat on the stairs and resting her head in the palm of her hand. A few minutes later a young blonde boy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"She's taking all the jokes you got me out of it" he pouted, taking a seat beside his older sister. Emglanced at the little blonde boy beside her and smiled. It wasn't very often muggle parents end up with a magical child, let alone two, so it came as a shock to everyone when two letters showed up in July.

She nudged her brother with her shoulder "Cheer up Willy" she glanced up the stairs, leaning towards him "I'll have a Hogsmeade visit real soon and I can pick you up some more things from Zonko's" Emwhispered, finishing just as her mother appeared at the top of the stair case, Willy's trunk in tow. The two children got up, William bolting up the stairs to help his mother, Embolting outside to finish putting her trunk in the bed of the old red truck.

Once everything was packed up and the three of them were squished into the front seat of the truck, they were on their way, headed from their small island villiage, to big city London

It took a couple hours, but when the family finally arrived in front of the leaky cauldron, the two children could barely contain their excitement. They bolted from the truck and disappeared into the pub before their mother could tell them to take their trunks with them. The older lady smiled, tears clouding her eyes a little as she watched her children disappear into the building.

As Emily opened the door to the tavern, she glanced around the room until her eyes set on a handsome boy with dark hair "Cedric!" she called, running towards him. When she got to him, she threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss before letting him go.

"Good to see you too, Em" Cedric laughed before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into another hug.

"common, get a room guys" Willy spoke, walking over to the table Cedric and his family were seated at. Amos Diggory and his wife, Penny, who were sipping their butterbeers, chuckled at the scene, then invited the group to join them.

"So Mr. Diggory, how does it feel to be the father of the Hufflepuff quidditch captain AND prefect?" Emasked, placing her chin in her hand and glacing at Cedric who rolled his eyes in return. In true Hufflepuff nature the boy spoke up "Really, it's nothing, they should have made you captain" he squeezed her hand, knowing how bad she had wanted the position.

"No, no, no Ced, they were right to pick you, you're brilliant" she smiled at him, squeezing back, giving the boy a reassuring nod. Sometimes Emfelt like Cedric didn't know how amazing he really was and therefor, when he got positions like prefect and captain, he didn't quite understand why. Everyone else saw him for who he was, kind, hardworking and loyal, a true Hufflepuff, and completely deserving of all his achievements.

She looked away from him and out the window of the dark pub yearning to get a chance to leave before nightfall "Mum," she started, turning her attention to the adults, who were talking and laughing "do you think it'd be alright for us to go shop a little, I need some new quills and a broom cleaning kit still" she asked. Her mother smiled and looked to the Diggory's "It's alright with me, Amos? Penny?" she spoke

"of course, of course, we can't expect you lot to stay cooped up in here on such a lovely day" Amos said, getting to his feet. He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a couple galleons, handing them to his son "Treat them to ice cream" he winked. Cedric grinned and put the coins in his pocket.

The three kids spent the afternoon wandering the streets of diagon ally, taking Willy into each shop and letting him examine all the magic objects. It took the group a long time to reach Quality Quidditch Supplies, the shop Emhad been longing to go to all day, but when they did, she couldn't hide her bright smile. As she stepped into the, Emily took a moment and inhaled deep, the strong smell of wood and broom polish stinging her nostrils, another smile tugging at her lips. "Hurry up already!" She heard her brother say as he squeezed past her and disappeared into the store. The two teens laughed, walking to the broom care section of the dim shop.

"man I've missed flying" Em spoke up, picking up two cleaning kits "you need one too right?" she asked, facing the boy. Cedric smiled at her "yeah I do, but I've got it love" he took both kits from her hands and placed a shall peck on her nose "You got then both last time" He told her

"Well if it isn't Hogwarts hottest couple" Came a rough voice, with a thick north accent, from behind them "really Whells, I don't know what you see in the bloke" Emily felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her against the owners chest "I could show you what a real man can do" he whispered in her ear, sending disgusted chills down her spine. She made a quick jerk with get body forcing him to release her and quickly turned.

Towering over her was a burly, black haired boy, his face stuck in a permanent scowl. Everything about him was repulsive, his greasy hair, his un brushed teeth, the little bit of who knows what under his nails. OEme's eyes wondered back up to his face, watching as a grimey grin spread across it "Like what you see Whells? I'm sure I could make an exception to my no mudblood rule for your hot little body" he spoke, moving towards her. Before he could grab her again, Cedric placed himself between the two, his face dark as his eyes went from their usual twinkling happy appearance to angry slits

"Sod off Flint" was all he said, stoney eyes focusing on the Slytherin. They watched each other un blinking for a few moments before Flint's eyes met OEme's again "Until next time, Love" he said, then turned and left the shop. Once he was out of sight Emily let out a long sigh, it had been an on going battle with her and Flint since she started playing quidditch in second year, the boy was torn between hate and attraction towards her. Hate for her "tainted" bloodline, and love for her body.

Again she felt a tug, this time a welcome one as Cedric engulfed her in his arms, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head. The school year hadn't even started yet and she had already been harassed by the most disgusting boy she'd ever met. '7th year is going to be interesting' she thought to herself, feeling three boy she loved tighten his grip around her 'interesting, but a good one'


End file.
